


Give Me Something

by rosemeetsdagger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And raise them as a team, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Smut, Harry and Louis are neighbors, Harry and Louis eventually decide to keep the kitty family together, Louis leaves little gifts on Harry's doorstep for child support, Louis' cat knocks up Harry's cat, M/M, embarrassed harry, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemeetsdagger/pseuds/rosemeetsdagger
Summary: Harry and Louis are next-door neighbors who have misunderstandings, karaoke sing-alongs, and oblivious pining. They raise a kitty family by fault.It turns out that working as a dream team involves kissing, touching, and moaning than they intended it to be.[Louis' cat impregnates Harry's. Louis ends up paying child support in the form of kitty toys and...kisses.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr headcanon: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvVzBW0UsAAqmy7.jpg:large

* * *

**HARRY SWIPED HIS** keys, wallet, and mobile, his other hand hitching his brown leather workbag higher on his shoulder. Kat jumped on the table and nuzzled her vibrating body against Harry's open palm. He snuffled a laugh and scratched behind her tiny ears the way she liked so much.

"Hey Kat, where were you last time?"

Kat blinked up at him innocently. He shook his head and bit his lip, scratching down her back one last time before calling out, "Be a good girl! Daddy will be home soon," and shutting the door behind himself. He took a moment to breathe outside. The air was clean and the winter sun was prickling his skin. Hawksbeard flower heads floated in the air and he caught one, twirling the little stem between two fingers.

He wished for a good first day and blew the little dandelion wisps into the chilly air.

His eyes snapped up to the sound of a mailbox closing. There, like a beautiful dream, stood Louis Tomlinson, his neighbor and the reason for his wet dreams. His eyes traced down Louis' lithe curved small frame then back up again. He was beautiful, the whole neighborhood knew it. Even now, dressed in striped boxers and foregoing a shirt with a dark blue robe flowing loosely from his shoulders, he was stunning under the sunlight with glowing skin.

Louis rummaged through his mail and slid his eyes to Harry. He shot him a little smile and waved at him with his mail in lieu of greeting. Harry ducked his head and smiled, waving back. Louis turned to his mail absentmindedly and closed the door behind himself.

Too bad he was married.

Harry fingered the strap of his workbag as he unlocked his small Prius, which was all he could afford at the moment, and climbed inside. With a stuttering heartbeat, he drove to his first work day, hoping the young'uns were nice enough to him. He was fresh-faced and new, but the kids particularly didn't seem to care about that when they missed their beloved retired teacher Mrs. Amelia Hart.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and reconciled his breathing. He tried to remember why he started to do this in the first place. It was an easy decision. He loved painting and he loved being around little kids, nurturing their minds and coaxing them to do big things in life. Combine the two and it was his dream job. It was like thumbtacked destiny when he saw a flyer for an opening at the Early Years school just around his neighborhood. Instead of tearing off one small slip of paper for himself, he had taken off the whole flyer for selfish purposes, really. He bit back a smile and drove faster, the first waves of anxiety transforming into anticipated thrill to get started.

When Harry parked in his driveway hours gone, he pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets roughly. He peered at himself in the rearview mirror and scrunched his nose at his blotchy red face. It had been a long day. The kids were fussy and whiny about Hart's absence and Harry didn't have the heart to tell them she wasn't coming back. That she was probably somewhere adventuristic with her husband and enjoying her retirement teacher funds. That was the life.

Their unenthusiasm had left Harry combing through his tangled waves all day. It was an unruly wild mess. He licked his fingers and tried to pat the frizzy hairs down and over his ears but to no avail. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He settled quietly in his seat and stared at Louis' house. The front window was lit and if he peered hard enough, he could make out a Louis shaped lump resting on the sofa peacefully. Waves of blue flickered over his blissful, sleeping face.

Harry suddenly felt like a creep watching intently so he climbed out and grabbed his workbag from the backseat. He eyed the dry paint smudged between his fingernails as he keyed himself in and hauled the door open with his shoulder. He turned the lights on and dropped his workbag by the floor. He tucked his dirty old suede boots by the door and shrugged off his long black trench coat on the coatrack.

"Kat?" Harry called out.

He dropped his wallet, keys, and mobile on the center of the table and headed straight to the refrigerator. He grabbed a cold bottle of water and uncapped it, tilting his head back and greedily sucking around the mouth of the bottle. He released it with a wet pop and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Kat swiped on the table, her fuzzy tail swishing back and forth. He coaxed his hello's and stroked her back gently, holding her tail. She hummed and nuzzled her small face in his hand. He scratched behind her chin and laughed as her whole body tingled with rumbling vibrations. He petted her tummy and stopped. His eyebrows pinched together as he pressed harder. She hissed and jumped down gracefully, licking her paw clean and scowling at him from the floor.

"Have you been gaining weight, Kat?"

She glared her response and left the kitchen in a pouty huff. Harry smiled confusedly while frowning. He decided to let it go, figuring she had probably gotten into the neighbor's yard and eaten some of their cat food. The few times he saw Louis walk the short amount of space to his car, he had been carrying his own little ball of fur.

Harry didn't worry too much about it and opened the fridge, the yellow light spilling outside. He peered closer and sighed. The only edible thing in there was cold mac and cheese. He pursed his lips and took the plastic container out. He had been so busy preparing for his first day that he didn't have time to go grocery shopping for organic meals. He would have to muster the processed food until tomorrow.

He clicked in the microwave timer and sat down. He watched the seconds roll by. The house was eerily quiet and too spacious. He lived in a posh neighborhood, which he liked, but sometimes he missed his Cheshire home where it was never quiet and actually felt like home. This, right now with just him and his cat, felt like a desperate cry for help.

 _Come home,_ his mum would say, trying to cling on to him for as long as she could, _you love it here._

Harry did but he had to grow up. He couldn't be like one of those lads that lived in their parents' basement until they were thirty and fat. He had a respectable well-paying job now in an elite Early Years school. He lived in a nice residential neighborhood. He had an angel of a cat to look after. It wasn't home, but hey, it was something.

He gnawed on his lower lip, realizing he hasn't felt this lonely in years. Even a longer while since the last time he got laid. He pushed all thoughts of a pretty face and a hot body in close perimeters away and startled a jump at the timer beeping. He opened the microwave door and ducked his head to smell the runny mac and cheese. Awful. He threw the inedible food in the trash along with its red plastic container.

Tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Harry could only hope so.

. . .

 **BRIGHT AND EARLY THE NEXT DAY** , Harry caught Louis outside again. Louis was dribbling a football with both knees and looking good while doing it too. Harry's eyes lingered on Louis' muscled arms and tan skin. His eyes raked over the same familiar body wrapped in a loose graphic tank top and black skinny jeans. The bottom of his jeans were cuffed up, exposing black and grey starry socks. On his little feet, he wore black Vans with the shoelaces untied.

Harry had a sudden urge to walk over to him and tie his shoes for him. He would have under any other circumstances except for the little known fact that Louis was married and painfully unavailable. Plus, Harry wasn't even sure what they were. Friends? Acquaintances? People with cats that lived next to each other? It was hard to tell.

Sometimes at the block parties, Harry would bump into Louis, and Louis would sometimes linger on him longer than usual. He'd say ridiculous things and tease him until Harry's cheeks were blushing furiously. He thought _Is he flirting?_ with hope brimming inside his chest only to find out Louis did that with everybody. He was the town's menace and the meaningless flirt. It was both charming and endearing, and Harry would walk away in flooded shame with his sad plate of hot dogs and crisps, scolding himself for thinking Louis wanted anything to do with him. He was hopeless.

Harry waved at him stupidly but Louis' eyes were narrowed on the bouncing ball. Harry mentally slapped himself and scurried over to his car. He could already feel heat creeping up his neck and cheeks. He was alarmed when he heard a loud _Thwack!_ and a ball bouncing off the hood of his car. He turned his head to see Louis smiling unabashedly wide at him, not a lick embarrassed. He admired that.

"Hey neighbor!" Louis shouted cheerfully.

Harry smiled at him and flicked him a curt wave. He climbed inside and adjusted the rearview mirror. Through the reflection, he saw Louis pick up the ball and then look back at him in pinging curiosity, his smile dipping into a smirk. Harry slammed his foot on the gas pedal, his heartrate picking up. He undermined his own point when he slowed down abruptly, causing his breath to knock out of him when he had to stop at the red stop sign around the corner. He groaned when he saw Louis laughing at him and shaking his head at the ground.

He was a fool, was what. Not a good way to start off his day, no.

Once again home, Harry hauled the heavy bags of groceries onto the kitchen island. His day had been muddled over Lisa getting a nasty papercut, Brett crying over his broken crayons, and simply whining, pesky kids in general. It was frustrating to say the least. Thankfully, Harry stopped by Tesco to pick up some groceries. It was his form of therapy. Adding numbers in his head and checking off each item on his list relieved some of the tension building up inside. Another form of therapy was sex, but unfortunately he was enduring a dry spell. Maybe he could have a nice long wank in the bath afterwards. Maybe.

He hummed to himself as he paced around the kitchen, placing every item in their respective place. He popped a grape into his mouth and rocked his hips back and forth to the beat of the song playing inside his head.

Kat jumped on the table and pawed at a carton of milk. He scratched the top of her head and served her a small bowl of fresh milk. She licked it up immediately, her fine whiskers painted white.

"That's a good girl," Harry exhaled.

He prodded her fur with scratching fingertips. Curiously, he scratched her tummy. His breath hitched. She was...full. He hadn't even fed her. This morning he made sure to lock all the windows and doors so she wouldn't dig up garbage scraps. He even scavenged for any possibilities where she might escape from but found none. He knew she had stayed inside all day because she was acting up earlier, fussy because she didn't have the fresh air like she usually did.  Harry felt sorry for her but he needed to know.

No. Could it be? _No._

He frowned and pouted. She swished her tail at him and hopped down, shimmying her hips as she walked away. He squinted inside her bowl. Not one drop of milk was left. He raised his eyebrows and popped another grape into his mouth, thinking quietly. Again, he didn't dwell on it and continued to tuck away the groceries.

It was probably nothing. He was probably just overthinking things like always.

. . .

 **THERE WAS A HOT FLUSH** of anticipation swirling inside Harry's belly when he pushed the door open. He might or might not have been looking forward to his interaction with Louis that morning, no matter how infinitesimal. It might or might not have to do with how his mood was set that day. To his disappointment, Louis was nowhere in sight.

He tried to ignore his disillusionment and rushed to his car. When he adjusted his rearview mirror out of bad habit, he didn't see Louis' car parked in the street like usual. Louis was not a morning person, Harry knew this. When they would hold town meetings in the City Hall over local elections and such, Louis was the last person to arrive, hurrying in with frizzy hair and a spilling cup of hot coffee in his hands. Sometimes, he wouldn't bother to show up at all.

Maybe his devilishly handsome husband took him for a morning hike. Or maybe they were off on a second honeymoon because Louis deserved to be praised in a shower of relaxation and gifts. Or maybe he was visiting his husband's nice family that loved him so much. Harry wouldn't be surprised. Everyone that met him immediately loved him.

He pushed back his bangs from his face and drove away, all thoughts of a married Louis Tomlinson vanishing away. He almost felt guilty thinking about a married man that so happened to be his next-door neighbor. Or for even briefly wishing Louis had a broken marriage so Harry would swoop in and save him. He wasn't a damsel in distress, Jesus. Harry tapped his temple twice and breathed out deeply. He could daydream and fantasize all he wanted but he couldn't ignore the blaring truth that Louis was happily married.

If only.

Late hours into the night, Harry was tucked into bed with the lights dim and an open book in his hand. _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ , a classic. He was still coming down from his orgasmic high after that nice long wank in the bath he had promised himself earlier. He kept all visions of pretty parted lips and blue crinkled eyes away. He definitely, definitely did not come shouting aloud Louis' name. (He did.)

His fingertips stroked absentmindedly on Kat's fur as she dwindled beside him and curled up into a content ball of fur. He felt himself smile as she hummed and rubbed her head on his hand. He scratched down her back and stopped halfway. He set down his book and tucked Kat to his chest. She pawed at his face gently. He pressed a hand to her belly warm and smooth. She fussed and leaped out of his arms, hissing at him and walking away indignantly.

That was strange. She especially liked being petted behind the ears and her belly. She was never shy nor finicky either. He figured he would take her to the vet tomorrow, see what's up. She was acting strange and Harry didn't like it one bit. She was his rock and not even she wanted to keep him company in his lonely state. It was depressing.

He slapped the lights shut and crawled underneath the covers. He hugged the cool pillow to his chest instead of Kat like he always did. He relaxed his body and fluttered his eyes closed, willing his bone heavy body to sleep. He sank into the mattress and was quickly enveloped into a blanket of darkness.

When morning came, Harry sucked sticky jam off his fingers. With one last hurried bite of jam on toast, he grabbed his to-go mug of tea and Kat's cage. She meowed at him inside. He cooed, "Shh, s'okay. We'll be there in a minute, love." He turned the lights off and closed the door after himself.

Louis was talking to his neighbor about something or other. Louis even charmed the most of unimpressed old folks. The neighbor, a cranky old conservative man named Mr. Jensen, stared at Harry with a disapproving shake of his head. Harry glanced down at himself. According to Jensen, he wasn't dressed appropriately. His floral bright yellow shirt was unbuttoned down to reveal the beginning of his butterfly tattoo. His legs were fitted in black skintight jeans and his toes were stuffed in black suede boots.

He offered Jensen his most charming smile. He made eye contact with Louis and swallowed thickly. Louis' eyes raked down Harry's body in a split second. Harry thought he saw _something_ flicker in his eyes but he must have imagined it because his face was back to being neutral and composed.

Louis gave Harry a lazy flick of his wrist. Harry waved back and smiled at a piece of gum stuck on the sidewalk. He tucked Kat inside her cage carefully inside the backseat, rounding the car and jumping in. He adjusted the rearview mirror once again.

Louis was just _so_ much. Harry couldn't explain it. In the few short amount of days he first moved here, he quickly developed a crush over the sharp-mouthed Yorkshire lad next door embarrassingly fast. He thought it must have been obvious. The whole neighborhood except for Louis knew it. He was either thick in the head or didn't seem to notice other men's advances because he had eyes for his husband only. Harry felt sick with it. He couldn't blame him though. He would want for Louis to have eyes on him only if he was his too. Sadly, he wasn't. And sadly—

"Meow!" Kat hissed from the backseat.

"Alright, chill out," Harry chuckled.

He buckled his seatbelt in and drove off to the veterinarian's office. Whatever Kat had, he was ready to tend to her once he found out in a manner of minutes. He hoped it wasn't an awful virus. He would hate if his baby got caught with worms or something equally gross like that.

. . .

 **KAT DID** ** _NOT_** **HAVE THE SICKIES** , after all.

"What?" Harry repeated again, struck into an open-mouthed shock.

"Pregnant," the veterinarian repeated, looking over the notes scribbled on her notepad for confirmation. She nodded again. "Congratulations Mr. Harry Styles, you're gonna be a dad!"

"Oh, god," Harry moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Oh my god!"

"It's no big deal Mr. Styles," Dr. Lorie Huston continued with a warm voice. "If your cat is having active contractions and has not passed a kitten within 15-20 minutes..."

Dr. Huston went on as Harry zoned out. Shit, he was a daddy to his kitty of her unborn babies. With no cat dad. What happened? How did it happen? When did this happen? Where was he when the inevitable happened? Why did it happen? Who was the father?

Harry vaguely wondered if Maury did a few cat episodes of "You Are/Are Not the Father" on his famous, amusing show. If he didn't, it would become a great short series. Harry could only imagine himself in it, flipping over chairs and tables like a petulant child. Every guest on that show knew it was show business to amp up their fake emotions and actions on screen anyway.

"Harry? Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up. "Huh? Sorry, what?"

"I was just saying..." Dr. Huston cradled Kat's face and scratched below her chin. "Keep her regularly hydrated and fed. And don't worry if she doesn't have her kitties in the place you provide for her. Just move them over to it when she does go into labor."

"Hydrated. Fed. Right," Harry repeated numbly.

"That will be just about it."

"Thank you," Harry breathed out. He shook her dainty manicured hand and crouched down on his knees, facing Kat directly. He scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes at her. He pointed an accusatory finger in her face. "Who did this to you?" She blinked once.

When Harry looked up, Dr. Huston had her fingertips pressed to her quivering mouth, stifling amused laugher. Harry smirked and stood up.

"If you need anything else Harry, just call me."

Harry blinked at the informal name. He nodded jerkily and smiled at her politely. She reached into her labcoat and produced a white card. She handed it over to him, her fingertips splaying over his pulse. Harry arched an eyebrow at her.

"My personal number. And I mean it, Harry. _Anything."_

Harry felt goosebumps break over his skin. She smiled flirtatiously at him one last time and scratched Kat's head. She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder and shot him a glance before walking away, the door falling shut. Kat was staring up at him with assaulting eyes.

"Oh, don't be jealous Kat." He drummed his fingers on her curved back. "Her gaydar must be off or something."

It wasn't the first time Harry was hit on. Sure, he has thought about it plenty of times before. Even almost took a pretty face home for a good time fun with two protected, consulting adults. Except, he was shit at one night stands. He wasn't a demisexual or anything like that, but if it was possible, he obtained a percentage of that sexuality.

He loved connecting with someone before getting into bed with him. His mates would make fun of him but it was true. He felt physically detached if he didn't have that sort of connection with them that made butterflies come alive in his stomach.

"Oh, come off it Styles," the lads would say, pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair.

Harry felt like a little boy but he didn't care. He was pretty sure there were others out there who shared the same sentiment. Who knows? Maybe one day he would meet someone like him and there would be fireworks and all that good romantic stuff.

Kat gave a pleased little huff. He smiled at her and tucked her back inside her cage, only apologizing minimally. He hated seeing her stuffed in a small confined space. After checking out, he placed her in the backseat and drove home, clenching his fingers on the steering wheel once the situation really sunk in.

There was so many infinite questions swirling a cobweb inside his brain and no one to ask them to. He felt helpless. He was going to cater after a pregnant cat with no one to help him. Most importantly, taking care after a cat was just as similar as taking care of a baby (although mothers would disagree _, not important_ ) and just as hard. At his starting paycheck, he wasn't even sure how he was going to afford it all.

He sighed when he shifted the gear into park. He looked at Kat sadly. "Just you and me like old time's sake, right, lovely?" She purred in return. "Let's get you out of there. A pregnant mommy needs some fresh air." She perked up as he rounded the car and unlocked the cage open. He placed her gently on the fresh cut grass. She darted like a bolt of lightning and dashed around the lawn.

"Maybe I should have called you Bolt, huh?"

Harry crossed his ankles over each other. He startled suddenly when a high-pitched raspy voice called out, "Bolt's kind of a funny name for a cat, innit?" Harry fumbled and adjusted his shirt, pinching the front of it. Louis set down his cat on the grass with a blue leash around him. Harry widened his eyes.

"You walk your cat?"

"'Course I do." Louis cocked his head to the side, his red lips quirking slightly. "You don't?"

"I do," Harry lied.

"Maybe we should be walking buddies. I walk mine every day at seven. S'nice."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said a little bit breathlessly.

"Sorry. I didn't quite get her name?"

"Um. It's Kat."

"Cat?" Louis frowned amusedly. He fell down to his haunches and stroked Kat's fur. "You called your cat, _cat?"_

"Hey," Harry protested, drawling out the y, laughing a bit. "It's cat with a K. It's unique."

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so."

Harry dropped down to his knees, mirroring Louis, and watched Kat and Louis' cat play with each other. He ran a hand through his shiny, brown hair, Louis watching him with smiling lips. Harry's lips twitched.

"I had a hamster named Hamster once."

"Oh, really?" Louis raised his eyebrows. "What? Was the H replaced with a J or summat like that?"

Harry huffed out breathless laughter. Louis was _so_ funny.

"Well this little one's name is Frisky."

"Frisky," Harry repeated for lack of anything better to say.

"Alright," Louis groaned as he stood up, his joints cracking. He palmed grass blades off his thighs. "Gotta get this one walking before the sun sets. Nice talking to you, Harold."

"It's Harry," Harry corrected.

Louis shook his head at him like he couldn't believe it.

"I know."

"Oh." Color rose to Harry's cheeks. A hot wave of arousal flushed inside his belly, too. "Yeah, right."

"See you soon."

Louis flicked him a wave and tugged on Frisky's leash. Harry ignored Kat as she clung to Frisky with sharp claws.

"Play nice," Harry whispered to her but she only batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

He looked longingly at Louis' back before tucking Kat to his chest and walking inside his warm house. He stared at Louis' long silhouette flamed by a wild halo of setting sunlight. He was beautiful. Harry closed the door after himself and leaned his heavy weight against it.

"Shit," Harry said darkly, looking at Kat. He could feel his heart lodging its way into his throat. "Shit, Kat."

She nodded at him like she knew how lightheaded he felt. She leaped down from his protective arms and threw herself on the sofa, lazily stretching her body. He exhaled shakily and joined her on the sofa, flicking the television on. He settled on _The Bachelor_ with Ben Higgins' gorgeous face and propped his legs on the table.

Something about their small interaction made Harry crave for it—ache for it more. Now that he had a taste of what Louis looked like up close or how he smelled like sharp sweat and faded cologne, he wanted more. It was absolutely infuriating. As cliché as it sounded, Louis was so close yet so far. He was just out of grasp from Harry's extended fingertips. He was unreachable, but with a desperate heart, Harry knew he would try his absolute hardest to reach him better, try harder.

He tilted his head back and tried to catch his breath with Kat snoring soundly next to him.

. . .

 **SUNLIGHT WARMED HIS CHEEKS** as Harry was sitting on the window bench and sketching out a plan to get his students excited about their upcoming art project. So far, they have been fighting with him ever since the beginning. But he had a feeling they were gonna quite enjoy this one. The project consisted of painting a long mural that extended throughout the gym walls and he knew they wouldn't be able to resist a few color paint smudges on their hands.

He gazed out into the front lawn where Kat was playing tackle with Louis' cat Frisky. They were adorable. Frisky leaped onto an unsuspecting Kat. She pawed at him softly while he licked her face adoringly. Harry chuckled to himself, looking down at his neat notes.

When he looked back up, Frisky was circling around Kat. She sat in front of him with her posterior heightened. He approached her slowly and tried to sit over her posterior with both his legs wrapped around her sides. She splayed over the grass, silently inviting him in. Harry gasped. His notes and pen fell to the floor as he flung open the door and ran towards them at a full-fledged speed.

"No! No! Bad cat! Bad kitty!"

He shooed him away and Frisky jumped. When Harry went to pick up Kat, Frisky leaped on his chest and scratched his face furiously. He yelped in pain and let go. At that moment, Louis opened the door, staring wide-eyed at the spectacle before him. Frisky and Kat scurried inside the open door while Harry dropped down to his knees and grimaced, covering his face with his hands.

"Shit, Haz. Are you okay?"

Louis leaned down and touched his cheek gently. Harry flinched and pushed him away. When he lowered his hands from his face, Louis bit his lip. Three scratches ran down from his cheek to his mouth. They were bloody, the sensitive skin around it irritated pink. Harry cupped his wounded cheek tenderly and shoved Louis harder this time.

"It was him!" Harry shouted, his eyebrows pinched and green eyes colored in disbelief.

"Harry, what on bloody hell are you talking about?"

Harry pushed past Louis and stormed inside the house. The warmth from inside hit him square in the chest. He clutched his cheek and whipped his head around, pointing his finger at Louis.

"Keep that savage animal away from my princess!"

"Savage? What?" Louis shut the door with his foot and looked at Harry with confusion written across his features. "Sit down, please. Take a breath. Tell me what's going on."

"I will _not_ sit down, thank you," Harry spat. He ripped the cushions off the sofa and peered under it, trying to find the culprit that knocked up his baby girl. He turned around and clenched his jaw. "I'll tell you what's going on. Your beast of an animal impregnated my Kat!"

"That true, Frisky?"

Frisky purred in agreement and rubbed his body in between Louis' legs. Behind him, Kat followed him like a lost enamored little puppy. Harry crossed his arms against his chest and scoffed. Louis bent down and picked them up in separate arms. He reached towards Harry to give Kat over to him.

"He's cute, innit Harold? And even if he _did_ impregnate her," Harry worried his bottom lip into his mouth, watching Louis smile in hilarity at him, "she was probably in heat and called out to him." He scratched between Frisky's ears and murmured softly, "Kat is certainly no angel as you suspect her to be."

Harry fish-mouthed a few times. All that pent up sexual frustration for Louis morphed into pure bubbling anger. He swallowed past the lump knotting in his throat and checked Louis against the wall. Louis was unaffected by it, simply licking his dry lips with crinkles appearing beside his blue eyes. Harry opened the door wide open and stepped one foot out.

He spoke harshly, "I expect _Frisky_ to be around. And I expect _you_ to pay for child support."

Before Louis could answer, Harry slammed the door shut loudly.

. . .

 **HARRY BLINKED DOWN** at the box of cat food resting on his doorstep. On top of it, a note read _child support :(_ in what he assumed could only be Louis' messy handwriting. He looked both ways before tucking the box to his chest and shutting the door behind himself.

The next morning, Harry woke up to an incessant ringing on his doorbell. He scrubbed the sleep crust away from his eyes with a closed fist and opened the door to no one. He frowned into the crisp clear air. His foot nudged another gift, this time a grocery bag tied with a pink wilted ribbon. He bit back a giggle and opened it carefully. The contents inside were toys and other playful items. He looked at Louis' house briefly and grabbed the bag, groaning tiredly as he stood up and went back inside.

The next couple of days, Harry was delightfully surprised to find new gifts on his doorstep every morning. Some were more cat toys, others were rainbow leashes, and on one astonishing occasion, catnip. Kat was enchanted by it all. She would leap to the door every day when he opened it to a new shower of gifts for her. He wondered if Louis spoiled Frisky enough since Kat was starting to be, too. She would shriek loudly for food and tut her tail back and forth like she owned the place. She _was_ Harry's princess after all.

Today, Harry opened the door to reveal a human sized box sitting on top of his doorstep. He frowned while smiling and lifted the folds open. Louis jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!" animatedly. Harry staggered backwards and clutched a hand to his rapidly beating chest.

"Jesus, Louis. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Don't exaggerate, Harry." Louis stepped over the box and fumbled to get it off his foot, shaking it wildly. Harry licked his lips in mirth. Louis steadied him with smiling eyes and rubbed his hands together. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, I don't know." Harry really milked his pause, even going far as to clasping one hand behind his back and tapping his puckered lips with the other. Louis arched one bored eyebrow at him. "I don't think so after what your barbarian animal did to my Kat."

"Oh, c'mon, Harry." Louis clutched his hands in front of his chest and blinked doe-eyed at Harry. "You said it yourself. You expected me to give child support, which I did, and you expect Frisky to be around, which he _will."_

Louis was looking up at him _so_ innocently _, so_ pure. Harry knew better than anyone else that it was a façade. He knew Louis was a mischievous little devil under all those soft edges and crinkled smiles. But then again, how could he deny Louis anything? Fuck, he was whipped.

Harry exhaled shakily. "Shit." Louis quirked his lips higher. "Yeah, alright, come on in."

"Thanks, man." Louis clapped him on the back and stepped inside. He made a whistling sound with his mouth. "Nice place you got here."

Harry snorted. He shut the door behind them and stood beside Louis, close enough that their shoulders were brushing. He tried to ignore the warmth of Louis' body shocking him with pleasure but failed. He was so warm. He shook his head at himself and walked past Louis, heading to the kitchen. Louis followed him with an earnest smile that made Harry weak in the knees.

"Looks like yours to be honest. Where's Frisky, then?"

"Nah, mine's shit. Yours though, looks clean." Louis dragged the tip of his finger across the smooth polished surface of the kitchen table as if to emphasize his point. He rubbed his fingertips together, coming up clean. "And Frisky's out getting a much needed haircut." He flicked his hand lazily in the air. "You know, to impress Kat and all that."

"Ah." Harry nodded in agreement. He served Louis a glass of water before asking, "Water?"

"Yeah, thanks." Their fingers brushed together as Louis grabbed the proffered glass of water. Harry held back a shiver. "Cheers, mate."

Harry sipped on his own glass of water with smiling drenched lips, his mouth going dry as he stared at Louis' elegant neck curve back, exposing the long column of his throat. He wanted to litter open-mouthed kisses over that same neck. The things he wished, but couldn't do. _Married_ , he scolded at himself inside his head, _married, married, unavailable, married._ The silver shining band wrapped around Louis' delicate finger was silently mocking Harry.

He set his empty glass of water on the kitchen island albeit too harshly. Louis moaned in relief once his wet mouth pulled away from the rim of the glass. He wiped his mouth with his fingertips, revealing red bitten lips. It was fucking obscene.

Harry remembered the painful reminder that Louis was tiny when he hopped onto the kitchen stool and his feet dangled in the air. He mirrored him and sat down too, sitting across from him.

"So, Louis," Harry coughed into his fist. Louis kept smiling beatifically at him. "What brings you here?"

Louis fingered the rim of the clear glass. "Figured you wanted some company." He glanced around at the empty space, lingering at the one pair of shoes sitting by the door. There was no sign of another person living here. He tilted his head back to steady Harry with a questioning gaze. "Must get lonely around here, living by yourself 'n all."

At Harry's scrunched eyebrows and pouted lips, Louis rushed to explain himself, "I mean, I've never seen you with someone else. You only have one car and I figured..." He rubbed the back of his neck, a blush coloring his cheeks in shame. "Sorry, I just keep embarrassing myself."

Harry didn't point out Louis had one car as well. He figured he shared one with his husband all the time. Figured they carpooled together and shared brief kisses in the car when they would drop each other off. Apparently, Harry had made it too obvious that he was single and lonely.

"That's quite alright. Don't worry about it. I mean, it's true, like, I am single but, um, that's alright too."

"Yeah," Louis agreed, relief, _for some reason_ , tinted his wide-eyed expression. "Nothing wrong with that."

After the initial awkwardness subsided, they fell into an easy rhythm of talking enthusiastically with each other about their jobs and dreams. Louis told Harry all about his family back in Doncaster and Harry the same with his in Cheshire. It was all very lovely and Harry found himself cupping his chin in his palm, hearing all about Louis' rendezvous stories. He felt an odd sort of thrill when Louis omitted the parts of his husband. But as the night progressed and Louis had to leave with a sad smile saying he had to cook for two, Harry's hopes shattered into finality.

Once again, he felt all too familiar with the stupidity Louis often granted him.

Louis went home with his loving husband while Harry stayed behind in his lonely house. He stared at the closed door where Louis disappeared from. With a heavy sigh, he placed the empty glasses in the sink and turned the lights off.

He called it a night and dozed off into an uncomfortable sleep in a too large bed for one.

. . .

**_ARE YOU HOME?_ **

"Guys, c'mon, settle down. Please?" Harry pleaded with pouty full lips.

The little students obeyed and sat in their desk seats, waiting patiently for Harry's next instructions. They were buzzing with excitement from the news he revealed to them earlier. Harry ignored the next vibration that buzzed in the front pocket of his trousers. He clapped his hands together and smiled wide at their awed faces.

"So...for the theme, I was thinking of—"

Another buzz.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking of—"

Buzz.

"Jesus. Sorry guys. A minute."

The students chatted among themselves as Harry's slight annoyance pierced through him. He grabbed his mobile and thumbed his password in. It was a message from Louis. That same slight irritation was swallowed in eagerness to read his text messages.

_I'm bored and Frisky is a nuisance. I think he misses his baby momma._

Harry snorted, smiling bigger at the next message.

_Fancy having ice cream at my place? I've got good music, none of that indie old hipster music bullshit you probably like. It will blow your mind away, Styles._

**Sure. I'm at work right now but I'll drop by later. Want me to pick up ice cream along the way? What's your fav?**

_I adore you. Mint chocolate chip please!!! X_

**I'll be home soon x**

Harry tacked on an extra 'x' for good measure. He tucked his phone back into his pocket with tingling fingertips. His lips itched to smile. He huffed out a breath and clasped his hands together again, waiting to gain his students' attention again. They looked at him with already attentive ears and quick smiles.

"Right. So where were we?"

*

Harry rang the doorbell with quick fingertips. He waited impatiently with rustling bags balanced in his hands. A fluffy-haired Louis opened the door. "Hi! Come in, make yourself at home. Oops, let me help you with those." He grabbed the heavy bags with ease and placed them on the kitchen table. Harry mumbled, "Thanks," appreciatively and walked inside, toeing off his boots by the door.

Louis was being modest. His home was nothing like Harry's. In fact, it was better, cozier. The lights were dimmed low enough to cast a yellow warm glow, not quite sunlight, not quite nighttime, but creating the illusion of twilight. In the kitchen were dirty plates and cups toppled over in the sink, threatening to spill out. Adidas shoes and Vans were messily strewn beside the doorframe. A stack of magazines and burned CD's laid in the center of the coffee table. A pair of dirty grass stained socks were resting on the final stair step. It felt like home that Harry hasn't felt in _years_. He was longing for it with a burning ache.

"Sorry my place is just _horrendous_. I didn't have time to clean up after Niall left."

Niall, huh. So Harry finally had a name to Louis' mystery husband. He thumbed a wooden framed picture of Louis with his arm around a beach blonde's shoulder, Niall presumably. Squished next to them was another couple, a tan raven-haired boy and a short cropped, kind-eyed boy. Louis was spritzing champagne to the camera while fireworks exploded dreamily behind them. Harry hummed. Must have been New Year's Eve.

"Where's Niall?" Harry asked quietly then, turning around to see Louis already digging into the brown paper bags to retrieve the melting ice cream.

Louis pulled out the pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and grabbed two spoons as well. He sucked on the curve part of the spoon while he tucked the ice cream and the second spoon under his armpit. Harry should have been grossed out about it but he was more endeared than ever. No matter what Louis did, Harry would find it attractive. He could have stinky feet for all he could care and Harry would still press open-mouthed kisses all along the arch of his ticklish foot.

Louis placed the boxed ice cream and spoons on top of the coffee table in a clatter. He murmured, "Off to a work thing with his coworkers, I think," with the spoon shoved in his mouth. "Enough of that. Let's dig in."

Harry smiled gratefully, thankful that he didn't have to talk about Louis' husband any longer. Though, with a wrenching feeling in his gut, he couldn't stop the words from spilling outside his mouth. He couldn't help it. He wanted to find out everything about him in order to know how and why Louis fell in love with him in the first place. It nudged him in all the wrong ways.

"So Niall. You must like him a lot, huh?"

He would not, _Would! Not! Goddamn! Think About!_ saying the world love instead, though it couldn't be anything less. They were married, for God's sake! His voice must have been thick with emotion or obvious jealousy because Louis smiled confusedly at him for a second.

"Sure. If you like overeager puppies who lick your face and drink all of your beer."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "You must..." A bitter swallow. " _Love_ him."

"I adore the kid, sure. Just like I adore you for bringing my favorite."

Louis pressed the ice cream container to his cheek, his lips trembling a bit when the cold ice struck his warm skin. Harry ignored the waves of jealousy rushing to his face. He tried to keep it at bay, but he was never a good actor in the first place.

"That's different though. You like me in a sort-of-friend kind of way but you like him in a French-me-all-the-time kind of way."

Louis smiled, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Okay, just because I was single that one time on New Year's Eve and he offered to be my NYE kiss, does not mean, and I mean, does _not_ mean I want to snog him all the time." He uncapped the ice cream container and scooped a generous amount of ice cream into his spoon. He slurped obscenely around the spoon. "I'm pretty sure Niall's straight."

"Wha—" Harry blew hot air out of his chapped lips and slumped against the lumpy sofa. He carded his fingers through his sticky curls. "You made a straight guy fall in love with you? I'm...Why am I not surprised?"

"Niall had said once he would totally bed me if he was gay but nah mate, he's definitely not in love with me," Louis said with a sarcastic little chuckle.

"Wait." Harry pursed his mouth open and pointed a finger at Louis' shiny wedding ring. "You're not married?"

Louis spluttered out ice cream everywhere, the spoon flying in the air to skitter across the long plane of the coffee table. He wiped his sticky mouth with his arm and stared at Harry with wide-eyed, open-mouthed disbelief. He shook his head with his mouth hanging open. Harry continued to look at him with pursed lips and an accusatory finger pointed at him.

"Married? Christ, no. With Niall? I love the lad but I don't think I can muster him for more than a few hours at a time."

Relief flooded Harry's vision. He laughed quietly at himself and breathed out heavily. When he looked at Louis again, he sported half-lidded eyes and the permanent curl of mischief at his mouth. He looked unbelievably beautiful. Louis licked his lips and grabbed his spoon, chuckling softly. Harry giggled alongside him, his solace shooting up his spine and painting him in relaxation. It was as if he could finally breathe.

"I can't believe you thought I was married," Louis breathed, still in shock. He smiled at his fingernails and looked up at the ceiling, like he couldn't quite grasp the thought of Harry's prior confusion. "To Niall, especially. Like, no offense to him or whatsoever, but I'd much rather prefer to be single."

The same nauseating prickling feeling was back again. Harry swallowed thickly, trying to swallow down the fathom bile rising up his throat.

"D'you mean like, your whole life?" Harry asked sadly.

"Hmm? No. I wanna get married and have two or three kids but as of right now, I'm just getting settling in. There's plenty of time for babies and raucous mess in the near future. Hopefully."

"Oh." Sweet relief flooded Harry's muddled brain. "So, what's the ring for then?"

"Oh, this? My grandpa gave it to me before he passed away. I carry it with me forever since I feel like he's a part of me." Louis fingered the loop with his thumb, squinting at the tiny almost indecipherable indentions written on the band. "I know it sounds stupid but, I don't know, it makes me feel like he's still here with me or something."

"S'not stupid." Harry reached over and placed his hand over Louis' smaller one, thumbing over the skin there. "You'll always be each other's family."

Louis looked down at their touch of contact. Harry chastised himself and removed his hand reluctantly, that small touch sending tremors down his spine. Louis' Adam's Apple moved with his swallowing.

"Thank you," Louis said softly.

"Why do you wear it on your ring finger, though? Doesn't that symbolize like bad luck or something like that?"

"I hope not. I wear it here 'cause it was my grandpa's wedding ring and I don't know, it felt right or summat I guess."

"It's lovely."

"Thank you," Louis repeated again, breathless. He wiped at his eyes and smiled a little too cheerfully at Harry. "Let's stop talking about this before I cry. I swear to you it's not a pretty sight, Harry. How about we order some pizza?"

Harry could envision it. How Louis' eyes seemed extra clear and blue after he would cry. With his rosy cracked cheeks and salty bitten lips. Harry would know what to do. He would thumb away the remainder of his tears and kiss him deep and warm. Touch him like he was made out of thin paper. Hold him until Louis would clutch his shirt in his fist and breathe him in. He yearned for that feeling of having the privilege of holding him close.

"Nonsense," Harry finally said, bringing his head out of his daydreaming reverie. "We'll make some homemade."

"You cook?"

"Absolutely."

"Harry." Louis cupped Harry's cheeks and looked at him sternly before breaking out into a grin. "You just keep surprising me in all the best ways." He kissed him sloppily on the cheek and ruffled his hair messily in passing, jogging to the kitchen in light bouncy steps and calling out, "I love you!"

Although Harry knew Louis was joking around, it made him feel fuzzy and warm all over regardless. Warmth rushed to his cheeks and neck. He palmed his neck and smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. He touched his cheek next and shuddered, the ghost of Louis' wet kiss imprinting on his skin.

"Do you have the ingredients for it?" Harry surprisingly managed to choke out.

Louis didn't notice. He hummed and opened the refrigerator door, poking his head inside. He rummaged through the contents and squatted, flinging the lower cabinet doors open to do the same.

"I think so. I've some dough, tomatoes, pepperoni slices, meats, cheese, and oh look! Some kale leaves Liam left the last time he was here."

Harry stared at the swell of Louis' arse stretching his jogging bottoms. Blood and heat rushed to his groin. He pressed the heel of his hand to the base of his swelling cock and grimaced. It was painful but felt so fucking good. Louis' bum was jaw dropping, a solid A plus. Harry imagined he had a bit of drool on his cheek. He wiped his mouth and flushed embarrassedly. There was drool alright.

"Kale goes great on pizza," Harry breathed out shakily.

Again, Louis didn't seem to notice Harry's dimwittedness. Instead, he looked back at him with fluttering, unimpressed eyes. Harry choked back a laugh. Louis smirked and gathered the ingredients in his arms, letting them fall atop one another on the kitchen island.

Harry flitted around the kitchen, preparing the dough and flipping it in the air impressively, which in return made Louis gawk at him in awe. Harry considered it a success. He continued trying to woo him by juggling tomatoes in his hands. Louis pushed him, causing all the tomatoes to fall to the floor in a splattery red mess, huffing out, "No one likes a show off, Styles." Harry flushed as red as the tomatoes.

They set out to work, well, _Harry_ set out to work. He gave Louis an easy task of grating the cheese, but all Louis did was slide the cheese once on the grater and place it beside him, sitting atop the counter top and dangling his legs in the air daintily. "I'm _supervising_ , Harry," was his reason for laziness. Harry flicked him on the nose while Louis protested and pawed him away.

After they shoved the prepared uncooked pizza into the oven, Harry swiped his hands together and leaned against the kitchen island. He fluffed up the wavy bumps of his hair. He thought suddenly his hair was dirty from the flour. Louis jumped down from the counter top and grabbed his mobile from where it was plugged in to charge. He popped his hip and scrolled through his Spotify playlist. Harry remembered not to gawk.

"Wanna hear some music?"

"Sure."

The first chords of _Teenage Dirtbag_ by Wheatus belted out into the air. Louis pushed at Harry's chest and walked him backwards like they were recreating _Grease_. They laughed and danced around the kitchen, singing aloud, "' _Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby,"_ with laughing naked faces. The contrast between Harry's deep rumbling voice and Louis' high-pitched raspy voice blended beautifully.

 _We could start a band,_ Harry thought stupidly for a second, letting himself _feel_ for the first time in months, _Niall and your friends can join too._

Louis snatched up his spoon to use it as a mic and sent melting ice cream flying everywhere. Harry laughed throatily even when some of it smattered across his chin and nose. He followed him around the kitchen snapping his fingers to the beat of the song while Louis continued to sing overdramatically into his homemade mic. Still they sang, _"How does she know who I am? And why does she give a damn about me?"_

By the time the ending of the song looped through the speakers, Harry was left feeling breathless and frenzied. He rubbed his hand over his ice cream painted nose and licked over his palm. Louis' mouth parted slightly, the spoon clattering to the floor for the second time that day from his limp wrist. Harry had the sudden urge to grab both his shoulders and kiss him hungrily. But he was ecstatic from the song and feeling brave, so he didn't think Louis would appreciate it very much.

 _I'm just getting settling in_ , Louis had said.

He had made it very clear he didn't want a relationship right now. Instead of kissing him until their mouths were bruised, Harry danced over to him and held Louis' hips in a tight grip. Louis' mouth fell open wider, his jaw going slack. Harry threw his head back and rocked his hips into him. Louis' breath stuttered out of his wet mouth. He must have licked his lips the moment Harry wasn't looking.

Louis clutched the kitchen island with white-knuckled fists _. "Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin',"_ Harry sang in a raspy voice as the final strains of the song ended. He rutted his hips again and pressed his mouth to the juncture of Louis' neck and shoulder. Harry must have been dreaming, but he felt as though Louis squeaked out a breathless laugh and his body shudder in trembles.

He stepped away when the song ended and a Spotify advert started. He grinned awkwardly and placed a spacious distance between them. Louis scrunched his nose in an effort to stop a teasing smile.

"You dance like a horny unbalanced twelve-year-old at a prom party," Louis said darkly. "Or like a fake knock-off member of 'N Sync. Like, am I even surprised? Those long limbs and giraffe legs must come in handy sometimes but definitely, definitely _not_ in dancing."

Harry wanted to kiss his sharp mouth then. Instead, he settled for, "They come in handy in bed," and laughed when Louis' eyes widened, obviously not prepared for retaliation. Louis sniffed the air to disguise his previous jaw-slacked astonishment. Harry rubbed his smile with his shoulder and opened the oven door, grateful that the heat from the fire hid his burning cheeks. When he pulled out the pizza with mittened hands, he noticed Louis' eyes darting back up to his face, almost as if he had been caught staring at his arse.

Hmm. Interesting. _Very_ interesting.

They settled on the sofa and said, "Cheers," touching the tips of their pizza slices together before digging in. Not a sexual innuendo at all. As if Louis had read his mind, his jaw opened wider for his first bite of pizza. He hummed softly in the way that made Harry's heart race. "Dirty boy," Louis said after licking his lips. Harry huffed and focused on his own cheesy pizza.

"I was thinking," Louis contemplated softly when a pizza bite had sent sauce flying on his white T-shirt. "We should keep our kitty family together and raise them as a team."

"A team, you say?"

Louis nodded with shining, red saucy lips.

"Alright, yeah. Sounds like a plan. Cheers to that."

They touched pizza tips again, which made Louis giggle into his fist and Harry laugh so hard his eyes started to tear up. He moved closer to Louis while he dabbed at his sparkling eyes. Their thighs pressed together. Harry never moved away.

Eating greasy pizza with a weird combination of various meats and kale leaves turned out to be the best night Harry's ever had. He wondered if it had more to do with Louis' warmth next to him than the sauce dripping from his lips. Either way, he wasn't feeling lonely anymore.

He was happy. Really, truly, indescribably happy.

. . .

**"IT'S HAPPENING!"**

"What? _Now?"_

"Yes, Lou! Kat's going into labor _now!"_

"I'll be over in ten, sorry, there's a lot of traffic."

"Louis, I can see your car parked through the window. There's no time for jokes right now."

"Sh—Yeah, sorry. I'm just nervous. Okay, I'll be there in five minutes."

 _"Now,_ Louis."

"Okay, okay. Shit, okay. Bye!"

"B—" Louis hung up on him before Harry could say bye _._

Harry knelt down beside Kat where she was meowing in pain. He touched her growing belly and pressed a touch hard. She hissed and yelped.

"Sorry, sorry."

He scratched behind her ears and hummed to her softly. The door flung open then shut as Louis came rushing inside, Frisky tucked underneath his arm. "Hey," he breathed out, kneeling down beside him and setting Frisky on the floor. Frisky ran to Kat and licked her face. She pawed at him and shut her eyes, resting her tired head on the carpet Harry laid out for her. She started crying out incessantly, arching her back and stretching her body languidly on the floor. Harry took out his phone and started recording. Louis nudged him with his shoulder and shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Really, Haz?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"What? It's a beautiful moment to record."

"I bet you have tapes of Kat's biggest moments, right?" Louis joked playfully.

At Harry's quiet response and a guilty bite of his lips, Louis threw his head back in laughter and widened his eyes comically, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh my god. You do! You totally fucking do!"

"Shut it."

Harry's face flushed a dark shade of red. He did a lot of that around Louis. Louis pinched the V of the inside of Harry's arm. Harry's bottom lip slipped outside of his biting teeth. They quieted down when Kat meowed again and her body stuttered suddenly. She curled a tail behind her back in shame. With one last huff, she swished her tail in the air to reveal a tiny baby kitten.

Louis parted his lips open in fondness while Harry covered his mouth, whispering, "Oh my god. It's so tiny."

Kat licked her baby kitten clean, Frisky laying comfortably beside them. Harry snapped a picture or two and uploaded the best shot to his Instagram. A notification popped up. His lips quivered in unsung laughter when he realized **louist91** liked his photo. He nudged Louis with his hip. Louis nudged back, smiling at their kitty family.

Louis cradled the baby kitten in his cupped hands and pressed the little bundle to his cheek. He said, "He looks like me, I reckon." Harry huffed breathless laughter and snapped another picture, much to Louis' surprise. He blinked at the sudden blinding flash. Harry licked his lips, saying, "I think that's only for dogs, Lou."

"Ridiculous. He's cute like me, innit Harry?"

"Yeah."

Louis blinked at him. Harry lowered his phone with trembling fingertips. He registered Kat meowing at him from below and Frisky pawing at his jeans. But he didn't care about that. All he cared about was the steady beating in his heart and the way Louis' eyes flitted to his lips then back at his eyes again. Heat—more heat—rushed to his groin. He licked his lips, combing a hand through his messy curls.

"Can I?" Harry gestured to Louis' lips and tried again. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Louis nodded jerkily. "Yeah," he said, the only giveaway that he was affected like Harry, if not more, were his rapidly blinking eyelashes.

Harry's heart was jack-rabitting in his ears when he moved to cup Louis' cheek. Louis lowered his hands to his chest where the baby kitten was wrapped in between them. Harry plucked a stray lock of hair and tucked it behind Louis' ear, kissing him there softly. Louis bit his lip and closed his eyes, a silent invitation Harry has been waiting for since he first laid eyes on him.

Harry brushed their mouths together and opened his lips, sucking on Louis' bottom lip. He tasted sweet, a hint of slight toothpaste mint. Louis moaned softly as Harry's tongue slid wetly inside. He touched the roof of Louis' mouth with the tip of his tongue and continued to suck more kisses to his mouth in rapid succession. He felt lightheaded with the intensity of their kiss, but so did his heart, threatening to burst through his ribcage.

When Harry pulled away to catch his breath for a mid second, he was stunned in shock all over again from Louis' definite beauty. He looked so lovely with a flush spreading along his cheekbones and his chest swelling up and down with sharp little intakes of breath. He looked simultaneously in awe and like he was ready to ravish Harry on his ratty old sofa. And Harry felt powerless to it, succumbed to Louis' gravitational pull.

The only thing he could do was press open-mouthed kisses all along the beautiful curve of Louis' neck, the way he's wanted to since Louis first stepped into his house. He littered wet kisses along the span of Louis' shivering skin as Louis cradled Harry's head and groaned unwillingly.

Harry's hands were moving on their own accord, traveling up and down the sides of Louis' elegant neck, down the knobs of his spine, fingering the waistband of his jeans. All the while, Louis was releasing these small helpless sighs against Harry's wet mouth like he couldn't hold them in. Harry guided his mouth with a touch of his three fingertips and tilted his head, gliding his tongue inside.

Their kisses gradually grew from deep and shy into frantic and warm, Harry drawing his tongue inside and dragging it across Louis' lower lip. He tasted him until it became familiar to him—the taste sweet and hot, insistent and lovely. He bunched the hem of Louis' shirt in a closed fist and tugged him closer, trying to hold him so that their hearts were pressing against each other in their beating chests.

Harry only slowly stopped sucking on Louis' mouth when a tiny almost unheard mewling came from between their bodies. Harry huffed out a breathless laugh. "Oops," Louis said with crinkled eyes. He petted the baby kitten's head and placed him gently next to his parents. If he hadn't interrupted their heavy snog session, Harry wasn't sure he would have stopped.

Unhurried, Louis linked their hands together and pulled him up. Harry stumbled after him, all too aware that he was over enthused. He couldn't wait any longer. He stepped up to him, careful to avoid stepping on their little kitten family, and cupped the sides of Louis' neck, wasting no time to kiss him again.

He kissed Louis' upper lip then his slightly swollen bottom lip, the sweet little corner of his mouth, and then both sides of his cheeks until Louis exhaled deep breaths. Louis squeezed their linked hands and tugged him towards the staircase with a coy smile playing on his lips.

Louis was not shy about anything. He was unapologetically loud and sharp-mouthed and sarcastic and witty. He gave no fucks nor cared about what others had to say about him. He didn't care if he gave a wrong first impression or stepped on someone else's shoes. He was confident in the way he carried himself.

Harry felt a rush sort of thrill when Louis got a little bit bashful around him.

They reached the top of the stairs. Harry kissed him there, pressing Louis up against the wall of the staircase until he knew the banister dug into the lower part of his spine. He gripped his hands into the meaty flesh of Louis' thighs and picked him up. As if on cue, Louis' legs wrapped protectively around him. His thighs clenched around his waist. He laced his fingers in the back of Harry's neck, scratching at the loose springy bits of curls there.

Harry licked into Louis' mouth, sliding their wet tongues together and moaning when Louis' teeth clamped down on Harry's puffy, sensitive bottom lip. He dragged him closer and pressed one hand on the wall, the other squeezing Louis' arse and supporting his weight. Louis' hands roamed on Harry's back and shifted inside his tee, scratching down his back.

Harry gasped when Louis' fingernails scratched harder. Louis peppered light kisses all over the arch of Harry's neck then stopped at his pulse, nipping at the skin and sucking lightly, growing harsher and headier. His mouth was demanding and hot, sharp canines dragging across the straining tendons of Harry's neck. He was marking his territory that made Harry hum low in his throat, a burst of arousal sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach. He was so completely enraptured in him that he didn't notice when his arms started to shake.

"Lou," Harry breathed in shivers.

When Louis finally pulled away, Harry groaned at the sight of him. He was lovely and gorgeous, his eyes hooded dark and his lips shiny with spit. Louis pressed his thumb into the new blossoming love bite marking Harry's skin. Harry groaned weakly and grinded his hips up against Louis, keeping him there pinned on the wall as his cock nestled deeply on the cleft of Louis' arse.

"Yeah, okay," Louis said, licking his lips. "Invite me inside."

Harry could only nod doltishly. Louis slid down his legs and patted Harry's groin playfully. Harry bit back another unnecessary moan and followed him into his room on shaking legs. He felt slightly embarrassed when he stumbled inside.

Harry was usually a tidy person. But he was running late in the morning after his alarm didn't go off and, therefore, didn't have enough time to clean up, merely making it in time after a quick shower and slight toothbrushing. The bed was unmade and a ring of dark coffee stained his pristine bedside drawer.

Louis didn't seem to mind, however, since he was on Harry again, kissing him hungrily and slipping the shirt from his shoulders. He tugged on the hem of Harry's jeans as a warning sign. Almost falling over by the constriction of his jeans, he stared at Louis undressing himself. His fingertips worked quickly over the button of his trousers. He tugged them down along with his boxers and shirt.

The sight of Louis naked in front of him in his bedroom was enough to make him come like this. But that was embarrassing considering he was already fully hard. He cupped himself with a bashful smile. Louis assessed him with a foxy smile and a sharpness to his eyes, like if he wanted to, he could dominate over Harry easily enough even though he himself was shorter and smaller compacted. Harry would have let him anyway. He wasn't sure when his quick acceptance to Louis' demanding extended to.

Louis' body looked lithe and supple and beautiful. Harry was suddenly aware that he was openly staring at him, probably drooling again. Louis levelled him with a heavy gaze and batted Harry's hand away from his middle. He made a little sound in his throat that sounded a lot like a whine.

"Shit, yeah, that's—big," Louis blurted, the first time he looked gawky and nervous about anything in his entire life. "You're _big."_

Naturally, Harry had to take advantage of it.

"Think you can handle it, babe?" he asked with a lazy smirk pulling across his face.

The sharpness of Louis' eyes implied he was up for a challenge. He splayed his fingers over Harry's stomach—almost as if he knew where the heat was coiling tightly inside—and looked up at him beneath his eyelashes, blinking far too sweetly to be anything but mischief.

"Think you got it all twisted, _babe_. The question is, think you can handle _me?"_

Harry swallowed hard, blinking fast. He crumpled easily.

"Shit. Yeah."

Turning away, Louis crawled up the bed achingly slow. Harry followed mindlessly, moving with stuttered footfalls and harsh breaths. Whatever kind of trance Louis had trapped him in, he wasn't sure he wanted to escape. He crawled up Louis' smaller body and brushed his wet lips on his skin. He splayed his body over Louis' and drew a quick breath, kissing his lips, his nose, his eyebrows and cheeks—all the places that were starting to become his favorite. Louis smiled into their kiss and stroked Harry's back in tender wide circles, trying to soothe some of the bunched up nerves Harry possessed. Harry exhaled shakily against his mouth and visibly relaxed, the taut anxiety seeping out of his bones.

The mattress dipped with their combined weight as Louis hugged his legs around Harry, drawing him in. Harry melted into his embrace and sank down, helpless in the sensation of every part of their hot skin touching. He cupped Louis' face in his hands and started to push up against him. Their full cocks rubbed together between them, the tips sliding smoothly together and leaving streaks of precome on their bellies. It sent a spark of heat, blinding Harry white. He kissed Louis again before he did anything stupid, like come too fast. Louis arched his back and panted against his mouth. Harry was overwhelmed with pleasure that at first he didn't notice Louis whining high in his throat, scratching at his sweaty back harder.

"Harry," Louis ordered, his strained voice betraying him.

"Yeah, just—Give me a minute," Harry replied, his words drug heavy in the air.

"Do you know what I do for a living, Louis?"

Louis looked up at him darkly. He clutched Harry's hand and brushed his wet lips on his knuckles. He kissed the palm of his hand twice.

"You paint, _Harold."_

"Yeah, you know what I want to do with your body right now?"

"Sh-Shit. Yeah."

Harry pulled away from him for a short moment. He kneeled on the floor and pulled out a basket of art supplies from underneath the bed. He grabbed bottles of various colors of paints. Louis blinked at him, his mouth pursed to the side in wonder. Harry sprawled over Louis' body once again and dropped the bottles of paint beside his head. He stroked Louis' cheek gently and kissed along the pronounced veins on his neck. He kissed the sharpest point of his collarbone.

"I wanna paint on you."

"Okay."

Harry uncapped the paint bottle, the same snicking sound of a bottle of lube opening, and squeezed a generous dollop of yellow in his palm. He slapped the vibrant color to Louis' chest as Louis shivered and arched his back.

"Yellow," Harry said, kissing down Louis' chest and mouthing wetly over his nipples, "because you're the sun and everyone is attracted to your light."

He squeezed a Tenerife color of blue on his hand next. He stroked Louis' cheek and lathed blue across his face in blurry streaks. Louis looked up at him with clear eyes and blushed cheeks.

"Blue," Harry said, biting along the curve of Louis' neck and stopping to suck a love bite on the top of his shoulder, "because the color of your eyes is my favorite shade of blue."

He spread purple on his fingertips and slid them down Louis' toned stomach. He scratched at his sides and rubbed up, his fingertips catching on his puffy pretty pink nipples. It evoked a small whine from Louis' bitten red mouth.

"Purple," Harry whispered, hitching up Louis' legs around his shoulders and leaving a trail of wet, lingering kisses inside his innner thighs, "because you're royalty and everyone respects you as a king."

Red, the final color in his palette, oozed out on Harry's rubbing palms. He drew a big red heart on Louis' tummy. He kissed the center of it where his belly button was. He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down towards him, Louis' hair a wild halo around his beautiful, flushed face. Louis whimpered out an, "Oof," and let Harry manhandle him for a minute. Harry was generous enough not to smirk. He kissed him on the mouth briefly before Louis could react. He grabbed the tops of Louis' thighs and rotated his hips in a slow circle, the tip of his wet cock leaving a string of precome on Louis' legs.

"Red," Harry said, cupping Louis' face and kissing him behind his ear. Louis sighed and squirmed, "because you're made out of love with my hands."

He remembered a day in primary school where he tried to draw a heart on one of his classmates' paintings. They had pushed him away and tugged him harshly by his short springy curls. "Mine," they had shouted, shoving him away in anger. When Harry painted a heart on Louis' stomach, he didn't flinch or push Harry away. Though he did, however, curl his fingers in Harry's hair and yank back his head, trailing bruising kisses on his neck and murmuring softly, "You're mine."

Harry grinned down at Louis and lifted himself on his hands, steadying himself beside Louis' head. He stroked himself torturously slow a few times. Louis spread his legs to grant him access but Harry made a little groan in frustration. He closed Louis' thighs again. Louis watched him questioningly below him, so goddamn beautiful in the shadowy light.

"I wanna try something."

"Then do it already, Styles."

Harry kissed him one last time with careful lips. _Do you trust me?_ he asked in a silent gaze. Louis nodded cautiously. He shivered as the first glide of his cock in between Louis' thighs was dry and rough. Louis seemed to get what he was doing and bit his lips, moaning in reply. Harry tried again. He slicked his cock with his precome and pushed deep inside. This time it was softer and easier, Louis' thighs the perfect resemblance to what the real thing would be like—to push inside his tight hole.

Harry's cock was heavy and hard, flushed a deep shade of red at the wet head. He lowered his arms again and loomed over Louis so that their noses were practically touching. He guided the head of his cock into the almost non-existent gap of Louis' squeezed thighs again.

 _Shit. It was a lot, right?_ It was a tight hard squeeze, but the sensation was different from what he's experienced before. It was softer since Louis' thighs were shaved (a concept Harry very much liked) and his skin was warm and smooth. Harry held himself up with his arms and threw his head back in pleasure. He closed his eyes in bliss and let the pleasure overtake him in heated waves. He swiveled his hips and grunted, biting on his lower lip. A drop of sweat rolled down the strong line of his nose and landed on Louis' pink cheek.

Harry knew he wasn't going to last like this, already intensifying to his orgasm. It felt so good. _Louis_ felt so good underneath him, with his thighs shaking and stomach ballooning in and out from sharp sucks of breaths. He kissed along the sides of Louis' neck while he fucked his thighs. Louis was exhaling out these tiny moans that shot straight to Harry's cock. The fact that he was getting himself off on this too was fucking mesmerizing. Harry pressed a hand to Louis' stomach and continued to fuck into him in powerful thrusts. Louis shifted in bed, causing Harry's cock to slip out and nudge in between Louis' arse cheeks. Louis threw his head back in the pillow and moaned loudly. Harry leaned down and bit the corner of Louis' sweet mouth.

Harry was so worked up that he could feel sparks alighting behind his eyelids. His orgasm was approaching closer and closer, like the fall at the top of a rollercoaster ride. Before he could chase his sweet release however, Louis flipped them around suddenly. Harry whimpered pathetically, the sparks of heat fading. Louis shushed him with his mouth and worked his way lower, kissing down the rise and fall of Harry's ribs like gathering waves.

He placed a kiss in the middle of Harry's chest, nipped at the soft of his tummy, and licked the darkening hair of his navel. He mouthed at the skin of Harry's thigh, leaving a wet bruising mark that made Harry's breath hitch in his throat. Louis couldn't help but bite into the flesh a little bit harder, causing Harry to buck up his hips and let out a soft moan, his leaking cock aching for some kind of friction or relief.

The sight of Louis in between his thighs was enough to be embedded into Harry's memory.—

—He looked so lovely as he sunk his teeth into Harry's skin and licked over that same spot with a flat tongue. The only sounds in the room were the panting of his harsh breaths and the smacking of Louis' kissing lips. Louis worked a path of wet, lingering kisses on Harry's thighs. Harry fisted the sheets in one hand, the other gripping Louis' hair to ground himself more than anything. His vision blurred with need as heat build up with each bruising nips of his lips. His toes curled into the mattress at the first sensation of Louis' chin brushing against his neglected cock, his stomach dipping harshly at the touch.

"Fuck. Louis. Please," Harry begged.

When Louis looked up at him, there was want blown in his eyes and a sweetness to his smiling mouth. He replied easily, "Yeah, alright," and grabbed Harry's cock loosely in his palm.

His hair was mussed up from where Harry was fisting it. His lips were swollen red, cheeks flushed, and eyes bright and sharp even in the low light. It was so bloody unfair. So completely and totally unfair at how sweet he looked from what he was doing with his sinful mouth. He fondled Harry's balls for a beat and moved to stroke over his straining cock.

Louis swore quietly as a bead of precome raced down the sides of Harry's cock. His fingers wrapped gently around his girth, making Harry spasm out for a bit. He needed to bite on his hand because he was so unbearably close and needy. It was awful.

The slow slide of Louis' slick hand made Harry's cock twitch with a sudden sharp jolt of heat. Louis pressed his thumb along the underside vein of Harry's cock and continued to stoke him in these long, tortuously slow movements. Harry's stomach clenched viciously as Louis thumbed over the tip, spreading the rest of his precome to allow a smoother glide.

Harry's breath stuttered in his throat when Louis finally leaned in, the ghost of his breath exhaling over the wet head. His heart was getting erratic when the warmth of Louis' mouth engulfed him whole. He moaned weakly and curled a tentative hand around Louis' neck, careful not to push down on him.

"Yeah, baby, more," Harry groaned.

Louis curled his tongue around the head, making Harry thrust up loosely and suddenly, his cock slipping from Louis' open mouth and smearing a smudge of precome along his cheek. Harry resisted from bursting out into ashamed laughter.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry apologize profusely, his laughter dwindling down at Louis' screwed up face.

Louis wrapped his lips around the head again, Harry getting jolted with _heat_ and _lust_ and _want_. Harry was starting to panic because he felt the same ache burning in the pit of his stomach. It only took a swipe of Louis' tongue and a tentative suck before Harry was shouting out Louis' name in late warning and spilling hot inside his mouth.

Harry has never come so hard. The pulsing heat swallowed him whole, ricocheting across his body like a vibrating bell. It took a while for his blurry vision to clear and for the ceaseless beating of his heart to stop drumming in his ears. When he mustered up the strength to open his eyes, it was to the sight of Louis wide-eyed and in shock. His eyelashes, lips and chin were smattered in come. Harry's come to be more precise. He looked stupidly beautiful.

"I'm really, really sorry," Harry apologized for the second time that night, short bursts of laughter breaking in between his words. It seemed like the right thing to say because Louis laughed alongside him too, breathy laughter spilling from his beautiful red mouth. "C'mere," he said in lieu of apologizing again, waggling his fingers at Louis.

Louis wiped his face with the sheets, which in return made Harry's eyes tear up in mirth. He obliged him and tucked his face into Harry's neck. He bit the top of his shoulder and gave tiny tentative wet licks. Harry shivered and held him tighter to his chest, wrapping both arms around his smaller frame.

"You've _no_ idea what you did to my confidence right there."

It sent Harry into another furry of giggles. Louis grinned up at him in satisfaction. The embarrassment that had seeped into his skin evaporated into natural bliss. He felt so comfortable with Louis that his body was running on adrenaline and peace alone. It only grew stronger, beat after beat, when Louis blinked clear blue eyes at him. He kissed him breathlessly, lightly tracing fingertips on Louis' burning skin.

He was too busy drowning in waves of pleasure when Louis whimpered quietly and rocked his hips weakly against his, signaling him. The hardness of his cock nudged Harry's thigh. Without a breath of hesitation, Harry reached down and curled a hand around Louis' cock, pulling his foreskin down and exposing the shiny pink head.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck where they belonged. He moaned softly as Harry started stroking him into a rapid quickfire speed. Harry kissed Louis' forehead and worked him faster to his orgasm.

"Yeah, that's it, gorgeous. Fuck me, you're so pretty."

Louis' breathing turned into heavy sucks of air. His hand was a claw on Harry's shoulder, the other tangling in Harry's hair and pulling his head back roughly. Harry groaned in pleasure as Louis licked a fat broad stripe up his neck. When Harry lowered his hand to circle the ring of Louis' muscle and breach in, Louis batted his hand away. He clenched his eyes shut and bit the straining tendon of Harry's neck.

"Shit, sorry. It's too much. M'close."

Harry nodded weakly. Louis nudged his hips, the fleshy sensitive head rubbing wetly on Harry's tight abdomen. Harry butterflied his legs around Louis' waist in return. Louis sucked in a sharp gusto of air when the tip of his cock snubbed on Harry's entrance. Harry palmed Louis' sweaty back, his mouth falling open on a silent moan.

Harry kissed Louis' forehead and murmured, "Come on, sweetheart. Let go."

Louis let go. He came undone just like that, his body spasming uncontrollably and going stiff as his orgasm spilled in waves. His come splattered all over their chests, painting them in sticky white. Harry turned them over as Louis regained his stuttery breathing. He kissed Louis through it as he was coming down from his high, slotting their lips together and moaning at his already familiar taste.

He mouthed along his flushed chest as Louis settled and pulled on Harry's hair sharply, making him look up. He looked serious and spent and wondrously beautiful. Harry continued to look at him, at his half-lidded sleepy eyes and the curl of his mouth. His heart beat weakly in his chest as he crawled up Louis' body and peppered his curved eyebrows, blushed cheeks, and smiling mouth in a soft rainfall of kisses.

Everything felt right when Harry buried himself in his warmth, breathing him in. He finally had his beautiful boy beneath him, holding him tightly like he never wanted to let go. He only hummed strangely when scratches were heard at the door. Suddenly, the door was pushed open. Kat leaped on the bed and hissed at him, obviously infuriated at the fact that Harry had forgotten about her so easily.

Louis laughed as Kat pawed over Harry's face in aggravated annoyance.

"Sorry Kat." Harry brushed a kiss to her fluffy head. "I didn't forget about you, I just got..." He glanced at Louis who was already looking at him in soft warmth. "Distracted," he breathed out.

Harry felt steady and safe and warm in Louis' arms as they shared a new growing kiss. Kat meowed at them between their squished bodies. Harry pulled away with a wet pop. He apologized quietly again and stroked her back. He rested his head on the rise and fall of Louis' chest. He figured Kat would get over it eventually.

(She did.)


End file.
